Different
by Hilt
Summary: Robin is just your almost average 13 year old girl, but one day, everything changes, and what happens when Matches turns? Parts of story may be confusing at first, Faxness, Possible IggyxRobin, Rated T to be safe
1. Changes

Disclaimer: Takes place after SOF, some parts may be confusing, but Robin's life will be revealed as the story goes on. I also don't own MaximumRide or any of it content, James Patterson does, but I do own Robin, and my Fanfics.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

_Flashback:_

_It was another normal, boring day in my partially abnormal life, wake up, eat breakfast, and do whatever, everything was going perfectly until they came,_

_I bet your wondering who I am, right? Well, my name is Robin Atmore, and YES, I'm a girl, I'm 13 ½ years old, live in Roswell, Georgia, have grey eyes, black hair, with long natural grey tips, I have tan skin, and I'm shot… as in I'm only four foot nine, but I guess I should get back to the story,_

_So, I was just outside, walking around in my plain black shirt, shoes, and my new black cargo shorts, I'm not really goth, but I'm not into bright colors either, anyways, I was just walking around outside when a searing pain shot through my body, like a thousand needles going through my body all at once, and then I was out like… a light bulb_

_End of Flashback_

"Wha? What just happened?" I mumbled, starting to get up, only to ram my head into a… ceiling? Then I felt to my side, a _wall _then my body went into red alert as I starting looking at my surroundings, okay, I'm in a medium cat crate, and-

"Hi, who are you?"

I whipped my head around to the left of my cage, and saw a little girl with an innocent look on her face speaking to me,

"R-R-R" I stuttered, trying to process what was happening while speaking, my brain going into over-drive so I just stifled out a high-pitched unearthly sound to nobody in general,

Five minutes later when I finally felt I could do something, I looked around and saw six – seven faces staring at me I looked down, thinking, the faces… and then I remember seeing one face, one that could throw you off a cliff without moving, and then it got thrown into my head like a soccer ball, _MaximumRide_,

Finaly words began to pour out of my mouth... literally,

"I'mRobinAtmore,wherearewewhatdotheywantwithme-" I was cut off by… I think Nudge,

"It Talks! I'm gonna' like her!"

"Yeah, and _it _wants to know why the hell a bunch of mad scientists want it, and how the heck a bunch of dumb 20 year olds caught you!" I yelled out, my words cold,my voice sounding like it was bloodthirsty for revenge.

Later after I calmed down and most everything was explained, I put my back to the side of my crate and stared at the side opposite of me,

"Where are we?" I whispered to the little girl… or as we all know, Angel,

"California" she said, making me scream on the inside till it finally bursted out,

"How the heck am I supposed to get back home? I live all the way in north Georgia, they might as well of thrown me in Antarctica!"

"Your not supposed to get back home, little girl" said a low and… messed up voice, one that made nearly all of the experiments curl up into whimpering little balls

"I'm not little, and not to mention, what the heck do you want with me? I'm perfectly-"

"Normal?" the voice laughed, "You wouldn't even be normal if-"

"Shut up!" I screamed,

"Well, I can't wait for them to run some… tests on you" the voice said laughing and then when it kicked my cage, I saw who it was- Ari.

Anger surged through my body as I launched myself at the door of my crate, only to ram into bars, and with that, he walked off,

It looked like Nudge was about to asked something, but instead she shut her mouth and looked away,

_Five minutes later_

"A pair of large feet stopped in front of my crate, opened it, and dragged me out by the arm, another grabbed my other arm, and with that I was lifted about two feet off the ground,

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said, struggling to loosen their grips, but no use, they just laughed, and took me into another room, having me strapped to the table, then, a white coat walked up to me, and stuck a mask onto my face, and then I was out cold – _again._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Hope you liked it, sorry if it was boring, but I **_NEED_** reviews… once again, constructive criticism is needed, etc., etc., etc.


	2. Gym13

Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay, I had lots of school work… and also I wasn't aloud to use my computer a while… also I don't own MaximumRide, James Patterson does… I only own Robin and my stories, etc.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

I woke up still strapped to the table, a searing pain shooting through my body, and to my horror, I felt a soft, feathery padding under my back, nearly blew chunks all over the floor,

"What the heck did you do to me?" I yelled out, pure rage coming out with my words,

struggling and ripping wires off of my body like mad, and started yelling again, pain not even crossing my mind, but not even 3 seconds later, there were already 5 erasers, and a few scientists- no, scratch that, _mad idiots, _came in,

"What do you want us to do with the brat now?" I heard an eraser growl venomously,

"Go ahead and take it to gym-13",

I knew nothing good would come from gym-13 when I saw the erasers toothy (also yellow and disgusting) grins,

"I dare you!" I barked at the scientists, unconsciously growling at them with pure rage, the only replies I got were a bunch of growls, and menacing smiles,

I tried my best to get out of the erasers grips, ha! Like that would happen, so instead I started turning my head, only to see the eraser pointing a gun to my head,

"We don't exactly like to play fair" I eraser spat at me,

"Well, neither do I!" I growled at him, spitting in his face, and just as planned, he started to let go of me, the gun facing in another direction, so I kicked him in the stomach – _hard, _and just as planned, he let go of me, and then started wheezing and gulping up large amounts of air, and with that, I started running at what must have been 45 miles per hour, back at school, they didn't call me legs for nothin'.

But I was so busy thinking about the old days, or possibly the other day, ugh, it's impossible to keep track of time here, but, as I was saying, I was to busy thinking about the good times that I didn't have any time to dodge getting shot, but it wasn't a gun, just more taser stuff,

I cried out in pain and frustration as I fell to the ground, even more pain than before began to enter my body, I lay there, crippled and helpless staring at the faces of MaximumRide's flock in their cages, but not long, an eraser simply came up and lifted me up like a bag of trash, taking me to a door that said gym-13, he roughly threw me into the room where I saw other experiments and what looked to be a teacher,

"Nice to see you'll be joining us today Atmore." Said the teacher – who I was guessing was another experiment,

"I didn't exactly have a choice" I mumbled to myself, slowly getting up to my feet and once I was up, I asked out of rage and curiosity,

"What do we even do in here?"

"You're about to go into combat, good luck" he said, grinning,

I looked around, 'survival of the fittest, eh?'

I was brought out of my thoughts to hear a buzzer go off, a door opened up and at least 25 erasers walked in, already morphed,

_Crap._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Hope you liked it, sorry it took me a while to update… sorry the chapter is short too, but when I wrote the story in my journal, it looked a lot longer. REVIEW!


	3. I see dead people

Disclaimer: I don't own MaximumRide or any of its content, James Patterson does, sorry its been a while since I last updated, I got really sick, and when I came back to school, I had truckloads (literally) of homework. R&R!

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

I saw a few of the older avian go into a defense mode, while the younger kids freaked out, I immediately went into a defensive mode and started throwing hard punches and kicks at every eraser that came into view, suddenly I was grabbed by the neck and was getting lifted up,

"Goodnight…" the eraser said smiling, I felt everything around me going dark, and soon everything became distant.

Suddenly I heard a yelp and felt life flooding back to me at the speed of light, I looked to see the eraser getting severely burned by a tall boy with strawberry-blonde hair and sea-blue eyes, but those were the only things I could see since I was so busy gagging and sucking in air like a fish out of water, I quickly got up and started running, just two seconds past and I was rammed into a wall,

_The heck?_

I peeled myself off of the wall and started running again, everything became a blur and I felt myself ram into another wall… _super speed?_

"Excellent…" I whispered, and started ramming into erasers at the speed of sound, I slowed down and looked around I saw about half of the erasers either lying unconscious or… dead, I saw a young boy pinned to the ground and I quickly rammed into the eraser, amazingly knocking him unconscious,

I really need to work on paying attention, since I felt a hard blow to my back while I was busy smiling at the unconscious eraser, I got pinned down and the eraser started slashing at my face and shoulders, _wham! Crack._

I felt the salty taste of blood in my mouth, and I swear I was so mad my vision became red, blood began to trickle down my mouth and I spat the blood in my mouth onto the eraser's face and started punching his face… hard, I swung around and planted a hard kick to the eraser's stomach, I looked around and saw most everybody doing fine, but the younger kids looked like the got the worse of the damage,

I looked around and saw all the erasers on the ground – score 2 for Robin erasers – 0 (kidnapping does NOT count).

I heard a beep and saw a few unconscious and hurt kids being taken away, even the pyro, as for myself, I was left standing there… but that didn't last long as I was hauled off and into a medical room where a few white coats started fixing my wounds, I didn't bother with trying to kill them because I was too tired, instead I thought about the MaximumRide books, and how she was actually real, but slowly my mind drifted to the guy… the guy who saved my butt, I felt heat rising over me and I could feel my face turning red when I noticed the guy looking at me, I slightly turned my head away and let my hair hang down over my face while the white coats went onto fixing my shoulder, I looked over just enough to see the guy smiling at me this time while a few white coats were fixing his arm,

"His name is matches" A woman said, walking up to me, I gave her a disgusted look,

"Too bad he didn't get to tell me that, instead an ugly old woman has to" I sneered at her,

"I'm 28" she replied calmly, I just smirked and closed my eyes,

"Why did you even make us fight if we're right here, being bandaged up" I said, trying my best not to show my anger,

"We have our reasons, and that's classified" she said,

"Or you just felt like killing us all off" I said, knowing it would make her angry,

I saw her face become hard, but it slightly softened and she walked away, once again I let my mind wander, but this time to my family, my real one, you may be confused when I saw 'real one', well I'm adopted, all I know is that by the time I was two, my real parents couldn't afford to take care of me anymore…

At least that's what I was told, I personally think they left me because I'm… different, my eyes, are obviously a natural grey, but even the long silver tips of my hair are natural, but the thing is… _I see dead people._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

I hope you liked, sorry it's short… I felt like making a kind of short chapter, also I just figured where I stopped was a good place to stop. **_REVIEW!_**


	4. Unhealthy Ideas

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own MaximumRide, in paperback and even hardcover too, I also own this story and Robin Atmore… on with the story!

P.S. Sorry for the delay, my computer deleted the chapter or something because I can't exactly find it anymore, so I'm either going to make this a long chapter, or I'm going to put in two chapters right away.

P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! My goal for this story is like 20 reviews, so I REALLY want you guys to review… PLEASE?

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Yes, I know that it sounds like some cheesy movie line or somethin', but it's not, I do see dead people, and when I feel like it I can contact them, I can control when I see them a lot better than when I was two, but sometimes the ability gets out of control… like when I first tried contacting a spirit… I killed somebody, so that's why I try not to use the ability, or even think about it, because when I think of it, I think of how I'm a killer.

"Done" I heard the youngest whitecoat whisper to himself,

next a few pairs of hairy paws came at me and roughly picked me up, bringing me back to my cage and 'delicately' (note, sarcasm) throwing me into my little cage, slamming the metal door, I shifted around and after a few minutes I was facing the crate door, I began to think about what all had happened, which was a _very _bad idea, since it all came back to me in such a rush.

I doubled over (at least as much as you can in a cat crate), and let out _everything _that had once been in my stomach, I swear, if I could I think my stomach would have been hurled up, but right when I was done I passed out.

I woke up, but I wasn't planning on opening my eyes, since I didn't want to dare face the light just yet, then I began to hear whispers,

"Is she okay?" some boy asked,

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader!" another guy snapped,

"I am!" a little girl's voice said,

"Ugh" I heard an unearthly moaning noise, only to realize it was my self.

Opening my eyes, I realized I had a horrible headache, then I could feel something under my left hand, I looked down and my face screwed up, and I lifted my hand up really fast,

"That's disgusting!" I shrieked unconsciously,

"Yeah, well try having to watch it!" Gazzy yelled out, unsuccessfully holding back his laughter,

"It's not exactly thrilling having to watch it" Total said,

"Yeah, well I ain't so thrilled either!" I said, in an annoyed, duh tone.

I threw a quick glance to my left and saw little Angel still there, looking at me, suddenly, I had an escape plan… a good one… but most likely not very healthy for me, I looked around and saw everybody back to their own business, and figured they were mainly just trying to think of an escape plan, I looked back over to Angel and started whispering to her,

"Listen, I'll help you escape… if you promise to help me get back home", Angel's eyes widened in excitement, and she started to tell Max, I didn't care how little they trusted me, was I was getting back home either way.

Just a minute later after I cleared everything with Max and her flock, except for the plan itself, an unmorphed Eraser came in, _perfect._

"You know" I started, looking in the Eraser's direction to let him know I was speaking to him,

"When I really, really want something, I usually get it" I said, he came up to me and kicked my cage, and said something that reminded me so much of what my chorus teacher likes to say,

"Well, this isn't burger king, so you can't have it your way"

I tried my best not to laugh, I _could not _ruin this plan, so going on with my little plan, I said with a mischievous look on my face,

"What exactly would happen if I were to die? Would it be thousands of dollars worth of damage? Billions?"

The Eraser just growled at me, and with that, I knew that my plan had fallen into place, the Eraser looked like he was getting ready to say something, but instead he just growled, and with that, I sunk my teeth into my right wrist, a stinging sensation running through my arm only moments later, but that wasn't going to make me let go.

The Eraser's face went into full alert and he started morphing,

"Stop that!" he barked at me,

doing the opposite of his saying, I bit into my left arm, I wasn't paying attention to any of the experiment's shocked faces, or the fact that the Eraser had pressed a red button, or the fact that earsplitting sirens went off, or the fact that there was a red light coming on and off in a steady rhythm, or even the fact that my arms felt like they were being torn off and thrown over a fire,

I let go of my arm and saw my cage being unlocked, I immediately took this chance to lash out at the Eraser opening it and threw myself out with as much force possible, head butting the Eraser in his stomach – _like I give a crap._

I ran up to a fire extinguisher and threw my fist into it, not caring about the extra scrapes being added to my right wrist, I pulled out the extinguisher and whipped around, yelling out,

"Stop! Or I will kill myself!" All the whitecoats and Erasers stopped dead in their tracks, knowing that I wouldn't hesitate to do just what I said,

I slowly walked up to the cages of my friends – yes, _friends _my new friends, Max, her flock, and Matches, and with a few swift movements of my feet, their cages were unlocked, but I couldn't be to proud of myself just yet, I knew my life was on the line as I began to get dizzy from pain, and more than anything, blood loss, I saw all of the formerly locked up kids emerge from their cages and start running,

"Don't even think about going after them" I spat, my voice cold and hard,

Without thinking, I chucked the fire extinguisher at an Eraser and ran off after the flock as best as I could, 'well, that's one way I can sort out some of my issues' I thought to myself, still running,

I flung myself out of a window like a drunk driver, hoping it didn't have anything in it besides glass, 'thank god' I thought, as I only got some scrapes from the glass, unfurling my new wings, I soared up to the awaiting flock and Matches, ignoring everything else, even the Erasers coming after us, I knew even me, a first time flyer with a significant loss of blood, could fly faster and better than them.

"Let's go" I said, before anybody could say anything about my wounds, or even thank me and hug the life out if me, as I knew Angel would do, and since I wasn't going to let anybody speak about my cuts, I flew 20ft. under them, and as fast as I could so we could get away from the Erasers, but then my wings failed to let me go any further under my condition, and quickly started losing altitude, but before everything went black, I heard a pair of wings swoop down next to my useless form, and then a pair of strong, but gentle arms catch me. _Too bad I would have been better off just dying._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Okay, sorry if any of it was confusing, and for me, this was a pretty long chapter, sorry again about the delay! Please review so I can hit my goal of 20 reviews! Thank You!


	5. Everything Happens for a Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own MaximumRide, James Patterson does, R&R Please!

P.S. This chapter is mostly a filler and has a lot of Robin in it… but the next chapters will be more with the flock…

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

I slowly opened my eyes, thinking I was dreaming, I slightly lifted my head up to see where I was and what was going on, at first I thought In was in a dream, but then reality flooded back to me, bringing my spirits down.

Looking around, I began to panic when I didn't see anybody, 'did they leave me? Did they tell the Erasers where I was? Did-' I stopped panicking when I saw Iggy sitting next to me, I wasn't sure if he had heard any of my movements, but that wasn't the important thing right now, I started to sit up, but I was too dizzy, so I leaned against the cave wall, feeling like I was about to hurl, 'Where is everybody?'

And as if reading my mind, Iggy straightened up and said,

"Everybody else is out flying right now"

"Oh..." I said,

"Then why aren't you ou-" I started before he cut me off,

"Just felt like staying here"

I nodded my head, even though it would be pointless when you're blind, but I don't really care, I looked at my arms and saw them wrapped up in cloth, my memory was still a bit wiped from just waking up so I started to ask Iggy about what happened…

"Well, you're just as stubborn as Max, so you wouldn't let us say anything about you're arms, you passed out…" he began,

But I just stared at him blankly thinking, 'The fastest and newest search engine, Ask Iggy, comes with wings, Erasers, talking dogs, and even evil scientists, I can SO imagine that' I went from blankly staring to admiring his face, the way his strawberry-blonde hair fell over his face, those blinded blue eyes, and…

"Are you listening to me?" He asked,

I threw my gaze away from him and said almost too quickly,

"Yes"

I saw his face become slightly amused, and he asked,

"What was I just talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and stated more than asked, "Who are you, my Language Arts teacher?"

He shook his head and began speaking again, but I didn't pay attention… again.

'How can you pay attention when your eyes meet his? And when he was the only one who stayed with you when you passed out, or what about… oh _crap, _what about Matches? Wait… I'm not gonna' have any relationship with either of them, or even any attachment to one of them, cuz' hello, earth to Robin; you're going to go home and leave them! And act like none of this ever happened… and possibly just cut off the wings…'

"You're awake!" Nudge nearly yelled into my ear,

"Yeah, and I think I can't hear anymore!" I yelled back,

"Well neither can I!" Iggy yelled out,

"Well how 'bout you all shut up!" Max yelled, stepping into the cave

'That might be a good idea' I thought to myself, chuckling.

I looked around some more, and it was only then that I got through my head that it must have been around 9:00, I stood up and looked around a bit more before asking,

"Where are we?"

"No earthly idea, I'm guessing somewhere in Arizona" Max said,

Next there was silence, even Nudge was quiet… I guess out of the face that none of us knew what to say, suddenly a heavenly smell wafted through the cave,

"Pizza…" I trailed off, whipping my head around to the cave entrance; I nearly jumped ten feet into the air when I saw Fang at the entrance with a bunch of pizza boxes in tow,

Nudge's head turned to see what I was looking at and she nearly screamed,

"How did you get pizza? Because I didn't know we had enough money for it oh fang I think you're my new best friend hurry up I'm so hungry I could eat a horse but I don't eat meat and besides pizza is better than horse hurry up!"

Fang smirked and set down the boxes just as everybody else landed.

_15 minutes later…_

"This is disgusting" I said, burping,

Then Gazzy let out a burp so loud I swore it could have waken up the dead,

"Yup" he said, and I started laughing with the younger kids, Fang smirked and Max just glared at us,

It was only a matter of time before all of the younger kids and Total were asleep, I glanced over at the cave entrance to where Max and Fang walked in,

"So, had fun making out?" Iggy, Matches, and I all asked in unison,

Max blushed furiously and I could see Fang's face become red as he walked to the back of the cave,

I was about to laugh and say I for one didn't really think they did, but I bit my lip and instead I just walked out into the cool night air, _I wish I hadn't._

I nearly screamed when I saw the face of my dead best friend, saying inaudible words until I could finally understand what exactly she said, and what she did say sent chills coursing through my whole body,

"Everything happens for a reason Robin"

I abruptly yelled back, "Shut up!" not caring about the faces appearing from the cave,

"Just shut up and go away!" I yelled again,

I looked at everybody staring at me like a lunatic; I turned my head back to where my dead best friend was a minute ago and noticed she was gone 'what the heck did she mean by that?' I pondered this thought before realizing I was still being watched,

"Uh… just ignore the lunatic standing outside and go back to enjoying your merry time inside the cave" I plastered a fake smile and said,

"Seriously, ignore that" Max and Fang both eyed me suspiciously and walked back into the cave, as the same for the others,

I stepped into the cave and noticed Matches was gone, without giving much thought about it I closed my eyes and began to ask myself what she meant by 'everything happens for a reason'

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Okay, sorry if it was a kind of boring and confusing chapter, but it was more of filler stuff for the next chapter, also the next chapters are going to mainly have Max, Iggy, and Matches in them. REVIEW PLEASE! I seriously want to get up to 20 reviews, once I hit 20 I'm going to type up a super long chapter.


	6. Important Note!: I want YOUR opinions!

Okayyy! I _need __**your**_ opinions! Ive been looking over different and I want to know if you think I should edit them, you know have a bit less of Robin in them, because I already have ideas if you want me to edit her out of some stuff a little. I need Like at least 3 reviews and then i'll decide and possibly put up a new chapter of Different. It just depends if I have room since I need to update some other stories. Oh, and if you read me remember how I said I would update the xmas parodies right away? Uhh sorry I ended up not being able to. Sorry but i'm gonna try and get it up by tonight. And seriously I can't stop saying how sorry I am for not updating any of my stories in sooo long! They would have been updated sooner but I lost all my files soo... yeah. Okay, so YOUR opinions. Okay okay fine fine i'm done with the rant!


	7. It felt so right

Disclaimer: Okay, JP owns MaxRide I don't and YAAAY! I finally decided to update Different! Okay sorry my stories hadn't been updated for such a long time and all. Ummm R&R Please.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

_**3:45 a.m.**_

Max's POV:

Okay, seriously, I don't trust her. All of the kids like her and heck I think even Fang is okay with her. But you never know, he is the silent one. But still, who does she think she is? She's like an attention whore... I guess she's okay though.

**Maybe you're just jealous**

_Uh me, of her? Yeah, right._

**Maybe you think she likes Fang. Or that she may take your role as leader?**

_Maybe you should shut up voice!_

Stupid voice. Me? Jealous? Ha! No way!

Gazzy's POV:

Shouldn't Max be asleep? It's Fang's watch isn't it? Guess not. And why is Nudge talking to herself... I could go for some more of that pizza. Ah whatever...

_snore_

Fang's Dream POV:

_Fang: Max? Is that you?_

_Lissa: Max? Who's that? Your sister? Nicky dear... what's going on can we please talk about this after the wedding?_

_Fang: Huh?_

_Lissa: Why our wedding of course!_

_Fang: Wedding!?_

_(Scene: Church filled with lots of people. Lissa next to Fang in wedding gown. Priest in front standing behind an altar)_

_Fang: Aaaahhh!_

Nudge's Dream POV:

_Nudge: Oh Justin! You're sooo sweet! I just adore these roses you got me!_

_Justin Timberlake: Anything for you Nudge!_

_Nudge: Oh kiss me Justin!_

Angel's POV:

Haha! She's sooo obsessed with him! Sweet more blackmail for me! Hmm... maybe I should be sleeping right now.

Matches POV:

"They're currently located near Prescott Arizona. Somewhere in the mountains I believe." Matches said.

"Thank you Matches. That will be all for now" A tall brunette whitecoat said, dismissing Matches from her office.

Robin's POV:

'Go to sleep... you're getting very sleepy Robin' I thought to myself, imagining one of those little watches waving infront of m face. No use. Thought I kept my ees closed and body still, I didn't want anybody to know I was awake. I thought over and over again about what my best friend said. Well she's dead now, as you may have read. Nope, I didn't kill her. Somebody else did. Drive by shooting. Killed her. And I happened to kill the dude who killed her when I got mad and found out about my ability obviously blah blah blah. Just couldn't control my anger so I... well I did something bad I guess. I wonder what Iggy is dreaming about. Hmm... Iggy...

_snore_

Iggy's Dream POV:

_Random girl 1: Hey Iggyyy..._

_Random girl 2: Back off he's mine!_

_Random girl 1: No way he's mine!_

_smack_

_Random girl 2: I know you didn't just bitch-slap me because if you did I would have slapped you back!_

_smack_

_Random girl 1: Oh no you didn't girlfrienddd!_

_Random girl 2: Oh yes I did girlfrienddd!_

_Iggy: Girls, girls, girls! There's enough of me to go around!_

Robin's POV:

Okay, last night... worst. night. ever. Not just because I had to sleep on that dirty cave floor. I can easily do that. It's just I haven't even been here for more than a week and my mind is already spinning out of control! And what's with, everything happes for a reason!? I still don't for sure know what that means. Did it mean i'm supposed to be here or something? Have these unearthly wings? No. I wouldn't. I'm going home, and i'm cutting them off.

Max's POV:

'Seriously... I don't kow if I should trust that girl or not. So what if she has wings. It could of been and act. She could be a spy! Who knows, Angel can't even pick up on her thoughts.' I gently shook Angel awake.

"Wake up sweetie" I said, running the same routine for Nudge and Gazzy. Though I wasn't exactly gentle waking everyone else up. Well Fang and and Robin were already awake. Strangly.

"What'll it be? Fried squirrel stale potato chips or granola bars?" Iggy asked faking cheerfulness. This... is going to be a long day.

Nudge's POV:

'Six. Six hours! When will it end!? I wanna eat I wanna stop flying I wanna swim and play and stuff! Not fly across the country to drop Robin off at her house!'

Robin's POV:

'Okay this stinks. I have these dumb wings, a crappy not even home, could possibly like a blind mutant freak, have no idea where matches went, and all that other whatever junk!' I thought, looking down at my bandaged wrists. And one of the strangest things of all, maybe just as strange as that whole everything happens for a reason thing was the fact that everything was coming so naturally. When I say naturally, I mean the flying, sleeping in a cave, that kind of stuff. It's weird.

I looked up and noticed I was lagging behind everyone, with a flap of my powerful new wings, I sped up though still stayed back a few feet. If there was one thing that felt unatural, was me being with this flock. They all had their places. Even in flight. Max at the very front, Fang just at her side, Iggy and the Gasman off to the right discussing their bombs most likely, and Nudge with Total in tow, blabbing on to Angel. Off to the left... Probably about food. I know I don't belong here, but deep inside it felt so right. Very, very deep inside.

_**Maybe it is right.**_

'HUH!? What the!' I looked up and saw Angel looking back at me, with a small grin plastered in her face. 'Yeah well maybe it isn't' I thought back

_**You never know. And you are always welcome to stay.**_

'Uhh no I'm not.'

_**Whatever you say.**_

'Right...' I thought back, meeting her eyes as I looked back up at her again. This is gonna be a long day.

_**4:48 p.m.**_

_**Anywhere but here, United States**_

Robin's POV:

I sat down and watched as the younger kids flopped around in the lake water, and Iggy, even Fang and Max had thrown themselves in. Well actually Fang tossed Max in and Max dragged Fang in but you get my point I hope. Everyone was having a great time. I sat back, closing my eyes to shade them from the glare of the sun, and wished I could. Yes, the almighty Robin! Afraid of water! I can't help that I don't, but I'm just too afraid of drowning to get in water deeper than a bathtub. It's not some fear with a long story, it's just like say a little kid being afraid of the dark. Through closed eyelids, I saw a tall figure loom over, and felt little water dripplets fall onto my relaxed form.

"Aren't you gonna come swim?" A dreamy voice asked. I sat up quickly and opened my eyes, once again responding almost too quickly,

"No I don't like to swim"

"Oh come on" Iggy said, holding out his hand to help me up

"No, that's okay" I said, not taking a hold of his out-stretched hand.

"And besides, I don't even have a bathing suit, change of clothes or anything" I added. Not only was it a good excuse, it was true.

"Well that's too bad" Iggy said, he turned around and took a step torward the pond

'Phew! That was close' I thought, watching Iggy leave.

Though not even two seconds later he turned, picking me up bridal style, and taking off into the air.

"Put me down!" I shouted, flapping and kicking and hitting his chest like a little five year old. Well Maybe five year olds wouldn't normally have wings, but you get what I'm trying to say.

"Put me down I don't wanna I don't wanna!" I shouted again

Just fifty feet and we would hit.

"No!" I shouted again.

Just forty feet till we hit.

"Iggy!" I screeched, panicing

Thirty feet until water.

"No! Let me down I'm serious let me down Iggy let go!" I struggled and hollered and kicked some more. Angel stopped her swimming for a moment to watch as soon as my screams became louder.

'I can't do this let go I'm going to die I can't swim! Make him stop!'

Ten feet until I drown.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs, but Iggy just ignored it. He didn't know I was serious about this.

"Iggy! Don-" Angel started to scream, reading my thoughts

_Splash_

I don't know what noise I had made as we went under. I didn't care either. Water rushed into my nose and ears, stinging at my head from the impact. And I either swallowed or inhailed some of the water while trying to release myself from Iggy's now one-handed grasp around my waist. Finally we slowed and started floating back up to the surface. It seemed so far away, and little black dots had started forming infront of my vision. I tried blinking away the faint like I had done years ago when I was little. I felt helpless and the seconds felt like hours. And a few feet before we surfaced, I felt something soft against my slightly parted lips, and paused for a split second, enjoying the moment. Iggy's... and I didn't care. I threw myself up through the surface of the water and splashed around widly, flapping my wings and managing to reach the shallow water.

"Glah ack oh!" I coughed out random noises and water flew from my mouth onto the ground. Ignoring the fact that my bandages were starting to fall off. Okay, remember that little no reason thing? Yeah well there is a reason. When I was seven some random guy who looked alot like a swimsuit model or something by the way, dunked me under the water, trying to drown me. I don't know how but I managed to escape his tight grip and struggle away. I had the same exact reactions then that I did just now. I stood up and started running away, tears leaking out of my eyes. So scared, I cried. How pathetic.

"Robin are you okay?"

"Robin!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"What just happened?"

"What did you do!?"

Random voices from the flock members just shouted things like that as I stumbled off, ignoring them. It was so wrong, what I was doing, kissing Iggy without even sturggling for a moment, running off, being afraid, but everything that happened also seemed to feel so right.

_**5:49 p.m.**_

_**In a tree, United States**_

Robin's POV:

About an hour has passed, along with my tears, the faint, and the nausea. But the confusion hadn't. He... kissed me. And he doesn't even know me! And I hate him, but it just seemed so... magical. Tingly ya know? Or that may have been the nausea creeping up on me. Who knows.

I tried to fix up my bandages a little bit, and looked up startled as a light pair of wings swooped down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim" Iggy said, tucking a wet strand of hair behind my right ear.

"I can" I growled, swatting away his pale hand

"But you're afraid." Iggy stated

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me that, I already know it"

"I really am sorry... I didn't know."

"I know. It's okay" I said, looking up at his sightless blue eyes.

"Does... everyone know? I asked

"Just me, you, and Angel" He said

"Greattt" I said sarcasticaly.

"I won't tell anyone." Iggy said

"And I don't think Angel will either. Maybe..." He added

"Perfect" I said, rolling my eyes

"But Nudge may have seen uh"

"Seen what..." I said

"Seen wh-" I froze in mid-sentence. Iggy nodded.

"Oh god..."

"We need to talk" Iggy said

"Yeah, after we shut up Nudge!" I said, leaping off of the branch and running back to the camp. I really didn't want to talk. Not yet.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Profile on Robin:

Age: 13 1/2

Height: I think like 4'11"

Abilities you have heard about so far: Ability to see ghosts. And super speed (Thanks for pointing this out falloutboys. I knew I was forgetting something...)

Abilities you may not know about yet: Abilities to see the future through some dreams and Traveling the astral planes

Soon to be abilities: Well even if i knew that yet I wouldn't tell you.

From: Roswell, Georgia

Skin color: Tan

Eye color: Grey

Hair color: Black straight with natural grey tips

Gender: Female

Class: Poor

Fears: Her abilities, water, and her father

Any questions?: Submit them with your review. Thanks for the idea DarkBlade98. Though I did change it up a little bit.

P.S.: More will be explained about Matches in the next chapter

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Okay, sooo review please! Sorry the chapter isn't very good but I did try and make it pretty long.


End file.
